urbanlegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tails Doll
Have you ever wondered about The "Tails Doll Curse" and where it originated from? It is nothing more than a mysterious doll that'll haunt your dreams as long as you know of it's existance. Story 1 Ever played Sonic R? Possibly a small percent of you have heard of the ‘tails doll’. Here is ONE of the stories I have heard of from my close friend. A man came home from work with a gift for his son. He had picked up a new video game for him, Sonic R. It was a racing game and when he gave his son the gift, he was so excited to get it and play it right away. That night he played the game with his son and they had a great time. A couple of days later the boy was almost finished with the game. His dad was there in his room when he beat the last boss and he roared in excitement when he finially did it. He smiled and asked him how he liked the game as he watched the credits screen. “W-what’s that?” He asked the boy when The Tails Doll appeared on the screen. The boy said it was the Tails Doll, that was all he knew. He told his son it was time for bed. During the night, the curious father went into the boy’s room and turned on the TV very quietly to play the game for a while himself. He noticed that he now had the option to play as “Tails Doll.” He chose him to tag up with some of the gang. The game was fun until he tagged him up with Sonic. The screen went black when the game system shut itself down. The man decided it was time for him to go to sleep since he had to work in the morning so he crept out of his son’s room and went to lay in bed with his wife. At around 2:00am he woke up when he heard thumps on his door. He assumed it was his son getting up to ask him to get him something. He told the boy to “Stop go back to bed.” The thumping kept happening and at one point he noticed a little shadow coming from under the door. “Tails” kept popping into his head. He got out of bed and slowly opened the door. Then he heard someone say this very softly, “You are coming with me… forever.” It was a doll. An evil, blood-covered, possessed little doll. It was the doll from the game, it had to be. Rebekkah G. from Regent park, Toronto Ontario Jasper H. from Fedral Way, WA Story 2 Once Upon a time, there was a little boy who lived in California and loved to play The Sonic R Video game on the Sega Saturn Console. Apparently the video game was cursed. He had unlocked Tails Doll in the game. He played a game mode called Tag Race and used Tails doll to tag: Tails, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Super Sonic. That night, his TV froze and he saw Tails Doll on the screen going back and forth. He jumped out and killed the poor little kid. How To Do The Tails Doll Curse: Go in the bathroom and turn off the lights. Go to Youtube and view Can You Feel The Sunshine backwards then Living In The City backwards. There will be a red light in the mirror. Victor, Poyraz and Matias Hernandez from San Juan, PR Story 3 This doll is no ordinary doll. This doll is pure EVIL. People make videos about it, Wikipedia and other stuff. THE TAILS DOLL! To summon him you must play the sonic R game, 100% completed, play as the tails doll and play tag mode, while playing tag mode you will see super sonic, when you tag him something strange will happen. The screen will change to a picture of the tails doll. You will see him standing on a red checkered floor. You might be hearing a song called Can You Feel the Sunshine. If you see a red light DON’T GO NEAR IT! It’s the tails doll. It might kill you or it will give you a curse. It will give bad luck. Anonymous Story 4 On my 7th birthday, I got Sonic Gems Collection, witch included Sonic R. I loved that game until I was playing as Tails doll in the ‘tag 4 characters’ mode and the screen went black when I tagged Super Sonic. I thought it was just a glitch from all the scratches on the disc, so I shut the game off and cleaned off the disc and put it away. The next day, I tried again and this time, a picture of TD popped up with him floating over some red checkered tile with ‘Can You Feel the Sunshine’ playing. I was creaped out at that point, so I turned off the game and went to bed. The next morning, I hopped onto Google and looked up ‘strange glitches on Sonic R’ and a story of the Tails Doll curse came up. The ‘glitches’ matched up perfectly with the curse. I now knew what was going on. I also looked at ways of summoning him and found the following: 1- go into the bathroom after 11:00 p.m. and turn out the lights. 2- play ‘Can You Feel the Sunshine’ in reverse then ‘Livin’ in the City’ also in reverse. 3- wait 5 minutes. 4- if you did it right, a red diamond will appear in the mirror. I took my recorder and recorded the songs I needed for the night to come. I also played Sonic R until about 10:30, so I could watch the time. 11:00 finally came, I played the songs and waited 5 minutes and sure enough, there he was. I was stunned to see him, he sat there by my head starring right into my eyes, motionless. I slowly reached out to touch his ear and he quickly smacked my hand away, then let his red gem illuminate his face. His bloody, bloody face shan’t be forgotten. then he whispered into my ear, “Can YOU feel the sunshine? I can’t, Ever.” and just as suddenly as he came, the doll was gone. Pheonix from Pataskala, Ohio Mason B. from Pontefract Category:Gaming Urban Legends